Ecos de amor
by Phanyg
Summary: En un hermoso día de San Valentin, dos jóvenes enamorados separados por el destino, pero algo inesperado ¿hace que se reúnan? o es el mismo destino el que los unió.


_**ECOS DE AMOR**_

 **Phany: Hola lectores, lamento la tardanza, este fic esta derivado a, San Valentín que fue ayer y no pude subir fics, así que aquí les traigo el fic**

 **Rose: Lectores disfruten y por cierto aclarar las cosas**

 **Ana: 1. No tiene caps, 2. Este fic se nos ocurrió en una canción, si lo quieren ver**

 **Phany: El titulo ya está puesto, la banda es Jesse y Joy**

 **Lisbeth: Bueno entonces los dejamos con el fic, por cierto va para Miyako X Boomer**

 **Drake: DISFRUTEN**

 **Phany: Sin más interrupciones ¡COMENCEMOS!**

 **Advertencia: Demashitaa! PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenece**

 **Aclaraciones: Están en día de San Valentín, así que disfruten y cuando salga () esto significa los gentos o movimientos que está haciendo Miyako y Por favor imagínense la escena**

 **Las chicas 18 años**

 **Boomer 19 años**

 **ECOS DE AMOR**

Una tranquila mañana, una rubia de ojos celestes cielo, despertaba poco a poco de su cama, se dio media vuelta para ver su reloj que estaba en una pequeña mesita

-Genial, son las 9 de la mañana-dice con cierta pereza-¡Oh!, olvidaba que tenía que verme con las chicas-la rubia sale disparada hacia el baño, 15 minutos después salió con una bata y una toalla en su cabeza, comenzó a vestirse, cepillarse el pelo, y bajar a desayunar

-Querida Miyako, el desayuno está listo-Llama la abuelita desde la cocina

-YA VOY ABUELA-se escucha el grito de Miyako desde arriba

La rubia bajo y se sentó a desayunar junto a su abuelita

-Abuela, iré a ver a las chicas, nos vemos después-se despide y sale de la casa

-CUIDATE-se escucha el grito de la abuela

-Lo hare

La chica sale de su casa y se dirige a una cafetería, en donde estaban sus dos amigas esperándola

-Hasta que por fin llegas-dice una chica, de piel morena, pelo negro como la noche hasta por arriba de los hombros y unos ojos verde jade

-Si lo siento, me quede dormida-se disculpa la ojiceleste

-Bueno no importa, Miyako sabes qué día es hoy-pregunta una chica de ojos rosas extraño color, pelo naranja amarrado a un moño rojo

-No porque-responde y pregunta curiosa

-Bueno hoy es…-pauso-SAN VALENTIN-grita la chica emocionada la ojirosa

La rubia al oír esas palabras se puso pálida

-Miyako te sientes bien-pregunta su amiga ojirosa, en eso la pelinegra se pega la frente con la palma de la mano

-Recuerda que es por Boomer-le susurra la azabache

-Oh cierto, Lo siento Miyako no fue mi intención-dice la ojirosa preocupada

-No te preocupes Momoko, Bueno me tengo que ir-se despide su amiga y se marcha con cierto aire de tristeza

-Valla Momoko, nunca cambias-dice su amiga azabache mirando a su amiga que se iba

Miyako caminaba por el parque, con cierto aire triste mirando a las parejas pasar por ahí, charlando y riendo juntos. En eso comienza a sonar una cancioncita (Yo: Eso significa que comenzara a cantar)

 _Desperté en la oscuridad sin dejarte de pensar_ _  
_ _Sigue tu huella en mi almohada_ _  
_ _Veo tu rostro frente a mí_ _(mira hacia delante y mira el rostro de Boomer)_ _  
_ _Siento que aún estás aquí_ _  
_ _Todo mi cuerpo te extraña_ _  
_ _Puedo ver tu sombra en la luna_ _  
_ _Cuando mi memoria te alumbra_

Comienza a cantar un poco más fuerte

 _Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras_ _  
_ _Lo que queda entre tú y yo_ _  
_ _No le alcanza al corazón_ _  
_ _Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo_ _(se toca el pecho con ambas manos)_ _  
_ _Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor_ _  
Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh…_

 _Estoy perdiendo la razón_ _  
_ _Me hablas en cualquier canción_ _  
_ _Tu nombre está en cada palabra_ _  
_ _Estás tan cerca y tan lejos_ _  
_ _Me aferro solo a un reflejo, te pierdo_

Ahora comienza a cantar un poco más fuerte

 _Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras_ _  
_ _Lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón_ _  
_ _Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo_ _  
_ _Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor_ _  
_ _Ecos de amor..._

 _Suenan más y cada vez un poco más_ _  
_ _Suenan tanto y no me puedo acostumbrar_

 _(Instrumental)_

Comienza cantar un poco baja hasta "Lo que queda entre tú y yo" canta bajo, cuando sigue canta alto

 _Ya están desgastadas todas las palabras_ _  
_ _Lo que queda entre tú y yo no le alcanza al corazón_ _  
_ _Y desde mi pecho suena tu recuerdo_ _  
_ _Todo lo que fue de los dos son ecos de amor_

 _Ecos de amor..._ _  
_ _Ecos de amor..._ _  
_ _Ecos de amor…_

Aquí termina la canción, Miyako había terminado y las parejas la veían con cierta tristeza, la chica seguía caminando hasta salir del parque, cuando iba saliendo un hombre descarados la toman de la muñeca no dejándole avanzar

-SUELTENME-la chica comienza a jalonear pero no pudo

-Vamos muñeca, vamos a divertirnos un momento-dice el hombre que la tenia sujetada

-NO SUELTAME-grita la chica jaloneando cuando logro zafarse, la volvió a sujetar- _El peor San Valentín de mi vida_ -piensa soltando una lagrima, en eso siente que su mano esta libre

Cuando Miyako voltea vio a un chico, de pelo rubio que esta despaldas, quien le había salvado su vida de ese miserable hombre. El chico había aparecido de la nada dándole una patada fuerte en la cara al señor dejándolo noqueado

-Estas bien-pregunta el chico dándose la vuelta dejando ver su rostro y todo lo demás

-Si gracias-Miyako comienza a levantarse hasta que vio al chico

-Por cierto, que hacías por aquí-pregunta el chico dejando ver, unos ojos azules cobalto, con pecas y el pelo rubio alborotado

-B-Bo-Boomer-La chica titubeaba el nombre del chico dejando al chico en Shock

-Espera tu eres Mi-MIYAKO-dice sorprendido, en eso la chica asiente y mientras una lagrima salía por sus hermosos ojos celestes

-BOOMER TE E EXTRAÑADO-grita la chica feliz lanzándose a los brazos del chico, quien le recibió el abrazo

-Yo también te e extrañado-dice correspondiendo el abrazo, Boomer sin pensarlo dos veces agarro la cara de Miyako y le planta un hermoso beso, unos minutos después se separaron por falta de aire

Miyako estaba roja que no podía hacer o decir nada

-Jajaja, extrañaba verte así-dice separándose de Miyako

\- Yo también extrañaba verte-dice la chica poniendo su cabeza en el pecho del chico-Te amor Boomer-dice en un susurro lo suficiente audible para Boomer

-Yo también te amor Miyako-el chico abraza a Miyako como si no hubiera mañana, plantándole otro beso

- _El mejor San Valentín de todos-_ piensan los dos a la vez

 _ **HASTA AQUÍ LA HISTORIA DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**_

 **Phany: Eso fue todo, espero que les haya gustado, les recomiendo escuchar la canción, esta hermosa y también pensaba hacerle uno a Kaoru, que sucedió después de esto así que no se lo pierdan**

 **Rose: Cierto, tiene su punto, FELIZ SAN VALENTIN**

 **Kris: Aunque fue ayer, Pero igual FELIZ SAN VALENTIN**

 **Phany: Jajaja todos están felices espero que ustedes también, bien nos vemos**

 _ **NOS VEMOS, AQUÍ TERMINA NUESTRA HISTORIA**_


End file.
